Melody
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: A Nessie le gusta tocar el piano, sobretodo cuando sus únicos testigos son Jake y el propio instrumento. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el REcuerdo" foro LOL. Piano.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Nessie/Jacob.**

**Summary: **_A Nessie le gusta tocar el piano, particularmente cuando sus únicos testigos son Jake y el propio instrumento._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro LOL.**

**Palabra: Piano.**

* * *

_Are you the one? The traveler in time who has come to heal my wounds to lead me to the sun, to walk this path with me until the end of time?_

_"Are You The One?" - Within Temptation._

**Melody**

Se sonrió mientras sus dedos rozaban las teclas de forma tal que arrancaban una hermosa melodía que no recordaba de donde había surgido, simplemente ahí estaba, escapando de sus dedos y gracias a su maravillosa memoria podía recordarla, era justo lo que buscaba, justo lo que había estado deseando poder interpretar desde hacía bastante.

Su familia estaba complacida con su arte, por supuesto, era un auténtico deleite pasar horas y horas siendo testigos de como tocaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo las teclas bajo dedos expertos que se movían a voluntad. Era maravilloso cuando todo se quedaba envuelto en el más sublime de los silencios donde el único sonido era el de un latido de corazón que amaba como a su propia vida. Uno que opacaba cualquier otro que pudiera haber en esa estancia.

- Es hermoso - sonreía Alice, recargando su pequeña cabeza contra el hombro de Jasper, que parecía más relajado que de costumbre. La música le beneficiaba muchísimo.

Esme simplemente lucía fascinada y cuando la emoción era muy intensa, no podía evitar cruzar la habitación para besarle las mejillas y desordenarle el cabello. No era que le molestara, pensaba que hacerlos feliz era muy importante. Después de todo eran su familia y uno debe hacer lo posible porque estén contentos.

- Tienes un don natural para esto, no hay duda.

Y sonreía, acariciando las teclas con suavidad y arrancándoles notas armoniosas que provocaban el gozo de los que los rodeaban.

Le gustaba tocar en público pero prefería mil veces tocar en privado, cuando nadie sino una persona, cuyo latido de corazón le hacía encontrar diferentes melodías, podía ser testigo. Le gustaba la sensación de complicidad cuando sus ojos se encontraban y ambos sonreían, le gustaba la sensación de intimidad que provocaba mariposas en su estómago y un sonrojo involuntario en sus mejillas, haciendo que de inmediato bajara la mirada para enfocarla en las teclas, sintiéndose nerviosa.

Entonces Jake ponía su enorme mano de piel morena sobre la suya, pequeña y blanca y las entrelazaba en silencio, satisfecho de como se sentía piel sobre piel, temperaturas casi iguales y corazones que latían al mismo tiempo (aunque a veces el latido de Nessie se veía opacado por el de Jacob, tan fuerte como un tambor).

- ¿Es nueva esa melodía? - solía preguntar, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un ruidito de satisfacción, equiparable al ronroneo de un gato.

- Sí, comencé a trabajar en ella hoy.

Se reía, por supuesto, ella había aprendido todo lo básico sobre el piano de su padre y después había hecho incursiones por la música por su propia cuenta, siempre sentada en ese piano al lado de Jake o cuando él se iba a dormir, ella se quedaba un poco más, siendo observada en silencio por sus padres.

- No me estarás componiendo una canción de cuna. ¿O sí?

- Quizás.

- Me parece bien. - suspiró con cierta satisfacción.

De su muñeca aún colgaba la pulsera, ese primer regalo de Navidad que recibió de Jake hacía ya casi siete años, lo suficientemente flojo como para que pudiera darle vueltas. Presionó sus dedos sobre los de Jake, guiándolos hacia las teclas, intentado guiarlo para que tocara algo.

- No serías mal pianista.

- Mentirosa.

Ella le sonrió y un segundo después se estaban besando, controlándose sólo lo suficiente para que Edward no apareciera en el umbral con mirada furibunda. Aquello le resultaba frustrante a Nessie, afortunadamente para su causa no faltaba tanto para que pudieran tener más libertad en ese aspecto.

Un suspiro cruzó sus labios mientras Jacob acariciaba su mejilla, era un roce, todo lo que necesitaban, entonces se recargaba contra él, su cabeza en su hombro y los ojos entrecerrados mientras la melodía inpensada se volvía a deslizar por sus dedos.

Y el único testigo de lo que pasaba entre ellos era ese majestuoso piano.


End file.
